Luffys Mother
by MollyDragonGirl
Summary: I've always wondered who Luffy's Mother is, this is my idea of who she might be. This is my first fanfic, still learning. There may be one or two mistakes. I don't think she is the kind of person that would just leave Luffy, I think she is a kind person who loved Luffy.


Luffy's Mother

Who is Luffys mother and where has she been?

Part 1

Everyone knows about the Gol D Roger, the king of pirates, the treasure he gained and the era he started. His name is still known all over the world over twenty years later but, no one knew about another with him on his journey and who was just as powerful. No one knew about his sister Gol D Sakura, she had powers blessed by the sea since she was young, she grew up under the watchful eye of her older brother.

Sakura had the ability to control the elements, she controlled earth, air, fire and water. She gained this power when she was blessed by the sea, when she saved a sea king. She showed great kindness when she spent days trying to bring a sick sea king back to health. On the day the sea king left, that's when it happened, water itself lifted from the sea and encircled her.

From inside the water cycle Sakura saw a rainbow of colours and a bright light, she felt warm but, was terrified by not knowing what was happening. She heard voices, it felt like hundreds of little voices all around her. Her ears couldn't figure out what was being said, then all of a sudden one voice came and in a very soft and reassuring voice it said,

"Young one, you have a hard future head of you and the world may not show you the kindness you have shown. As a reward for your kindness I grant you the protection of the Earth itself!". Sakura didn't know what to say or do she just looked up to see where the voice was coming from but, saw nothing.

"Because the of the great kindness that you have shown you will have the power to control the earth, the air, the fire and the water, with these powers you maybe able to survive your future, goodbye young one!". Then the water dispersed and Sakura was once again sat on the beach looking out at the sea. She then heard her brother and his crew calling for her and when she saw them running up the beach, she fell to the sand and all went dark.

Years later Sakura had mastered the use of her powers, if she wanted to, she could destroy a navy fleet with little effort. Although even with all her power she remained a secret. Her brother may had been the king of the pirates and one of the most powerful men in the world but, he was one protective older brother and didn't allow her to fight the navy.

She wondered for years why her never let her help, it was because, if the navy found out about someone with her power they would hunt her to the ends of the earth and she would never truly be free. They were all happy living their lives at sea and her brother even fell in love, they were all living their dreams but, then that day came and everything changed.

Part 2

It felt like the world stopped moving, it was like someone had stopped time in that moment for her. She had control over water and yet she couldn't stop the water from leaving her eyes. The memory of her brother's life leaving him, his final words playing over and over in her head. She looked around her and saw that she had ripped the island she was on apart, fire everywhere, rocks crushed houses, flooding and the wind had ripped the trees out of the earth.

In her grief, she had revealed the secret she and her brother kept from the world and now they knew. The islanders that got away, the navy and the whole world government, knew who and what she was and now she knew she would be their next target. She had to run and so she could like by what her brother taught her.

Not long later Sakura ended up on an island called Dawn Island, she lived in a small house on a cliff near Foosha Village in the east blue. She was soon able to get used to her life there, she had to admit that it was hard not being on the sea but, it brought back too many memories. The people as the small town were very kind too her, she didn't tell them who she was, so she could like among them without putting any of them in danger.

After a couple of years Sakura feel in love with a young marine called Monkey D Dragon. She never would have dreamed that she would fall for a marine but, he was so easy to be around and she enjoyed his tales of off the island and his very noble heart and dream. Dragon wanted people to be free and didn't always agree with the governments decisions and how they did things. Even when she told him who she was, he didn't care he loved her for her, both her powers and her blood line didn't matter.

In return she tried to look past that it was his father was the reason she didn't have a brother anymore. She even had to admit that he was kind of fun to be around but, also kind of nuts. She was used to it because, he brother didn't always think rationally.

It was not long after their wedding that she found out that her brother had a son and Rouge died not long after the birth. Not only that but, that her brother asked Garp to look after him. She went to watch him every now and then and found that he was a lot like Roger but, didn't look like he would admit it. She didn't show herself to him because, she didn't want him to get even more confused and wanted him to live his life and didn't want to risk him if the government found her.

It wasn't long that she found herself pregnant, the feeling she had was a mix of absolute job and fear. Not wanting the child, she would bring into the world, to suffer because, of who she was and not knowing if she would be a good mother or not. Remembering her childhood, all she wanted was for this child to be free and to live his or her life and happy, to live each life as if it was their last and make every moment count.

On the day of the birth, Sakura's screams could be heard all over the island. Dragon was away on a mission, not knowing that the baby had come early, she was able to catch the attention of a passer-by to get the doctor for her. She was alone but, she got herself through the pain knowing her baby would soon be with her. She and Dragon had already decided name if they were either a boy or girl. If they had a girl, they would call her Lucy and if they had a boy they would call him Luffy.

Finally, the baby came, the cries were loud as the air went into its little lungs. The baby was handed to her and as she looked down at the small human being and could only smile and as happy tears ran down her face. She held she baby close and said,

"Welcome to the world, Luffy!".

Part 3

Sakura couldn't get over how cute her little baby boy was, she could tell even when he was first born that he would have the biggest smile. She could stand on the cliff side, for hours just holding her baby and letting the world go by. Watching him and the way he looked at her and the world around him, amazed her. She wanted him to experience all that the world had to offer, both the good and the bad, so he would a full life. To grow up happy and healthy, with a goofy smile on his face.

When Luffy was a year-old Sakura carried him through the local market smiling and saying hello to pretty much everyone they knew. Luffy had leaned two words "mama" and "Hi", he had heard his mother say more times than anyone could count.

What she didn't notice was a man who was standing outside the local bar wads staring at her. He recognised her from, the island she destroyed after her brother's execution. Remembering the terror that she created that day, the man rushed off to his ship to contact the marines about who he had seen. He was so scared that he didn't even notice the baby she was carrying.

She saw them coming, she was stood on the cliff by her house and a fleet of ships heading towards the island. Luffy was asleep in the house, completely unaware of what was coming and she wouldn't let him. Sakura had come to love the island and the people that also call it home. This place was special because, it was where she felt free, the place her nephew called home, the place she met her husband and where she had her son. She had made so many friends here and could let them get hurt because, of her.

Sakura walked back into her house and wrote three letters one for Dragon, one for Garp and one for Luffy. She picked Luffy up as he was still asleep, she hummed the tune of "the pirate's life for me" as she walked down the hill try to stay calm for his sake. She walked into the bar where Makino worked, she walked over to her trying to fake a smile. Handing him to Makino she then said,

"There's something I really need to do; can you look after Luffy for me?". When Makino agreed Sakura handed her the letters and a bag with some of Luffys things in it.

"Garp is coming for a visit in a couple of days." She gave her a hug and kissed Luffy on the head and walked out the bar, she walked to where she sae the ships heading with tears running down her face.

When she saw the marines, she didn't fight, she surrendered. She wanted everyone to be safe and didn't want a battle. On the ship constricted by chains she could only think of Luffy, Ace and Dragon. She was worried that Ace wouldn't have anyone to watch over him, Dragon well she didn't know what he would do and Luffy, she thought maybe he would grow to hate her for leaving him. She just kept thinking that what she was doing was for him.

They took her too impel down, where they decided to lock her up. She heard them say that they were not going to execute her but, keep her locked up as a message to the pirates. No matter what they said or did to her or said to her, she never stopped smiling and she knew that made them angrier. They may had taken her freedom but, they would never break her will or what she believed in.

Her brother words went through her head,

"That which cannot be stopped. Inherited will, a man's dream, and the flow of time. As long as man continues to seek out the answer to freedom, these things shall never be stopped."


End file.
